


The Cautious Candor

by Nakiju



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rigel Black Series - murkybluematter
Genre: Court of the Rogue, Domesticity, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Found Family, Lower Alleys, No beta we die like mne, bare minimum of a plot needed to facilitate the fluff, honesty this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakiju/pseuds/Nakiju
Summary: This is a fanfic of a fanfic! Based on the Rigel Black Series by murkybluematter, which is a fantastic read and you should check it out if you haven't already.In the unlikely event that the Ruse is successful, this is the happily ever after.I just want them to be happy, goddammit!
Relationships: Harriet Potter/Lionel Hurst
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	The Cautious Candor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Futile Facade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/633628) by murkybluematter. 



> As you already gathered, this is set in the future of the Rigel Black Series. I don't actually think the events are at all likely to unfold this way; but then this is not why I wrote this. 
> 
> I seriously love Violet's characters and this is a feel-good fic I wrote to see them happy (and together; this is very shippy.) So, consider this your warning: what follows is extremely self-indulgent. I hope it brings you at least some of the joy it brought me.

“I’ve been wanting to try that potion for ages, but you really need a second set of hands in the lab to pull it off.” Harry was saying, in between bites of Solom’s stew and sips of her ale.

She was back from the Potions Guild for the day, and as most days, she preferred to eat dinner at the Dancing Raven rather than at her own place on Dogwood Lane.

It’s been six months since Harry graduated school, four since she took her Potions Mastery exam, and three since she officially moved out of Potter Place. She still saw her family for their big dinners at least twice a week, not to mention all the lunch dates and duelling practices she scheduled with her various relatives, so it wasn’t like she wasn’t very close with them. It was just that, surprise, surprise, after seven years of living away, and as some believed, in another country, she found living with her parents full time very strange.

Right after Archie and she graduated school, they set off on a joint trip to Siam. They spent a wonderful two months with the wizarding community there, learning about native potions ingredients, indigenous healing practices, and generally having a blast. 

They also took the time to restore their true appearances, and share memories with one another. 

When they returned to England, Harriet Potter’s eyes seemed to have taken on an unnatural shine, and Arcturus Black seemed to finally grow into his first name. 

They arranged to be welcomed back with a high society party at Grimmauld Place, with all their school friends (which were mostly Rigel’s school friends, and Hermione) in attendance. There, they made the grand announcement that they were breaking their betrothal. This was followed by a moment of silence, since that was not the usual course of conduct, but they soon made sure everyone was clear on that the occasion was to be celebrated, that they held each other in deep friendship, but nothing else. They gave the impression, to those who cared to look, that their trip gave them the occasion to re-acquaint themselves with one another, after spending seven years apart, upon which they discovered that they were not well suited to marriage after all. And if they sent out invitations for their welcome back party before they even left, then some might construe that they have intended it as an engagement party, not the opposite, which was no skin off their nose.

Right after that affair, Harry took her Potions Mastery exam, and Archie petitioned the Healers’ Board to let him attempt the Healer’s exam. They were both successful, and made the papers again, as a pair of exceptionally talented young heirs, who have just recently sent waves through the high society by throwing a party to celebrate the  _ breaking  _ of their engagement, and wasn’t there something between them after all? That article was accompanied by a picture from said party, of Archie leading Harry on the dance floor, both of them smirking at each other like they shared a private joke on the world’s expense. 

Soon after that, Harry discovered that while she loved her parents and Addy very much, she did not at all enjoy living with them. Her room at Potter Place was as bare as ever, and while she loved the lab in the basement, she now had access to the state of the art labs at the Potions Guild. She found herself spending more and more time on Dogwood Lane when she wasn’t occupied by her research, for the first time familiarising herself with the ebb and flow of the life in the Lower Alleys outside of summer. 

Eventually, she announced over dinner one night that she was moving out. James made a face like a kicked puppy, but Lily had clearly saw that coming. 

“I have an eye on a little place in the alleys. I will be nearer the Guild. And I can still come over for dinner.” She explained calmly over cherry pie.

“I am all for Harry gaining some more independence!” Surprisingly, Sirius was the first to comment. 

“We can talk about budgeting this, if that’s what you really want, Fawn.” James looked pained to be saying this.

Harry smiled at him indulgently.

“Dad, I’ve been selling my potions for years. I can afford rent.” Not to mention she’s been affording her rent since she was twelve, but that was neither here nor there.

James looked distressed, though why Harry couldn’t say; he’s been placing orders with her for her original potions since she was fourteen. DMLE was not an insignificant contributor to her financial independence. 

Remus had a glint in his eye that said he suspected where exactly ‘in the alleys’ her place would be, but he stuffed some more pie in his mouth and didn’t seem inclined to comment. 

“Harry, we gonna go for ice cream?” Addy has been following their discussion, but words ‘Harry’ and ‘alleys’ together had a very clear connection to ‘ice cream’ in Addy’s world. 

“Sure, squirt.” Harry beamed across the table at her sister, who beamed right back, and that seemed to be the end of the discussion. 

Which is how Harry moved to Eight Dogwood Lane full time, and started spending even more time in the Lower Alleys. 

Which is how it became commonplace to find her in the Dancing Raven at dinnertime most days. And also how Leo had finally wore her down and persuaded her to try ale, since she was now an adult even linearly, not to mention her actual age. It was an acquired taste to be sure, but she found she rather enjoyed the wheat based variation Solom brewed up. Not to mention the brewing process itself was fascinating, once she persuaded him to show her. Harry has several ideas on how to improve it, if she ever needed a side project.

“Oh?” Leo recalled her to the present. “What’s the project?”

“Well, it’s not actually dangerous, so I don’t even need to brew it at the Guild, but certain ingredients have to be prepared within a really strict timeline, that just happens to make it impossible to execute the previous steps. So I need someone to prepare ingredients as I brew, basically.

“I’d ask Caelum, but he’d hate it, because it’s a not a real collaboration; I basically need an assistant for an afternoon.” Harry signed into her cup. 

“Are none of your students good enough yet?” Leo asked, inquiring after the alley rats she’s been teaching potions on and off.

Harry winced.

“I’d let Jason near a cauldron now, but not this recipe. It requires very precise preparation.”

“Well, when do you want to do this then?” Leo grinned at her from where he was sitting pressed against her side. 

Harry looked up at him, a little disbelieving. 

“Don’t you have better things to do than play my assistant, Highness?” She put emphasis on his title. It was his turn to wince.

“If I do this, we can tell my father that my latest gig is assisting his star Potion Mistress. That’ll make him happy.” 

Harry shook her head in exasperation, her hair brushing her collarbone. She’s been growing it out. 

They agreed to a time two days hence, so that Leo could clear his schedule for the morning. 

HpHpHp

Leo showed up at her door on Dogwood Lane at seven am sharp, in his best brewing get up and with a basket. She swept her eyes up and down his figure, eyeing his brewing robes and fire-retardant boots in approval and the basket in curiosity. 

He walked past her to the kitchen, to leave the basket on the counter, placing a stasis charm on it. 

“Some of Solom’s last night’s Shepherd’s pie. I thought it might be handy for lunch once we are done.” He grinned turning, until his eyes landed on the bed standing in the living room. 

Harry felt her cheeks warm. 

“I converted the other room into a lab. Come on through.” She led the way to what used to be her bedroom, tying up her hair, not dwelling on her momentary strange reaction; Leo’s been in her flat plenty of times, often without her present. He was the one who got her that bed in the first place, for heaven’s sake. 

The brewing process was as smooth as anything. 

Since moving in, and realising she couldn’t do without a proper personal lab, Harry had converted the bedroom, setting up appropriate wards to make sure any brewing mishaps would not disturb her neighbours. She would never do any freebrewing there, not when she could book out the fantastic purpose made Guild labs for that any time she wanted now that she had her Mastery, but her home lab did nicely for her commercial orders and personal projects, like this one. 

She had moved the bed into her living room, making something of a studio out of the rest of her apartment, but she spent some time expanding the other room so that it wasn’t cramped. She thought now it might be nice to add a curtain or a screen to separate the bed from the rest of her living space; she certainly wasn’t about to expand the effort it would take to create a whole other room out of magic. 

Leo was a perfect help, as any time they brewed together. He had the tricky ingredient preparation handled without a hitch, and he had the next step ready to go whenever she turned to ask for it. She could just relax into working the magic with her cauldron, counting stirs and imbuing at the specified rate. When a lock of hair escaped her bun, he was right there, tucking it back behind her ear before it could interfere with the potion, and securing it with a charm apparently cast with his fingertips. She spared him a grateful smile before turning back to the cauldron to make sure the potion continued along perfectly.

Finally they were done, and she took the sky blue potion off the fire. Leo had the bottles and labels ready to go and their project was concluded in no time. 

She grinned feeling accomplished. A tricky potion completed on her first try,

“And just in time for lunch, too.” Leo smiled at her, shucking off his brewing robe, revealing his usual sleeveless tunic and breeches underneath. He hung his robe up on the hook on the door, and left for the kitchen. 

When Harry finished putting her little lab to rights, storing the fruit of their morning labour in the appropriate cabinet, Leo had the Shepherd’s pie warmed up and dished out on her kitchen table, waiting for her. The soft midday light filtered in through the kitchen windows.

“Mmm, I didn’t even realise I was hungry until now.” Harry said, making a show of smelling the pie. “Solom really knows his trade.”

“So do you, lass.” Leo said, smiling at her softly. “It was a good job getting that potion right the first time off.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Harry said and meant it. “Brewing’s not your trade, but you certainly know it well.”

“Well, whenever I lose the Kingship, your door will be the first I knock on to find myself lawful employment.” Leo teased.

“I thought you were going to retire with your lass after you got too old to be King?” Harry teased right back between the bites of her lunch.

“Well, clearly I’m not ready to retire yet.” Leo smiled at her, his hazel eyes soft and warm as he looked at her. 

Harry was struck by the thought that Leo looked as relaxed as he ever did in that moment. Even in the Dancing Raven, surrounded by the inner circle of the Court of the Rogue, he still held himself alert, always ready to spring into action, even when drinking. 

Right then, he was loose limbed and open, enjoying his lunch seemingly without a care in the world. Here, with her, in her little apartment on Dogwood Lane, Leo felt as safe as he knew how. 

Harry took a moment to really take him in. His hazel eyes were bright and smiling, and the expression made his tanned face appear exceptionally handsome. Harry suddenly grasped something, but there was no surprise in her at the realisation.

“What is it, lass?” Leo was, as always, attuned to her every thought.

“I… I think I love you, Leo.” Harry said with wonder in her voice. It made so much sense now that she thought about it like that.

Leo stopped for a moment, his expression going slack. But he recovered himself quickly, a grin beginning to overtake his face. He stood, his food forgotten, and crossed around the table. He rested one hand on the back of her chair, turning it so that her side was to the table on which he placed his other palm.

“Do you, now?” He asked, a grin splitting his face. 

She nodded, feeling herself match his expression. 

There stayed there in silence for a moment, just grinning at each other, Harry looking up at Leo, and Leo leaning over Harry. She held his gaze, his eyes impossibly growing softer. Then his gaze dropped down, and she could tell he was looking at her lips. She licked them self-consciously, before she really considered the action, and she could see the tip of Leo’s tongue peaking out at the corner of his mouth, unconsciously mirroring her movement. He looked her in the eye again.

“May I, lass?” His voice was lower than she was used to, and she felt a shiver travel down her spine. 

She swallowed and nodded, somehow unable to find her voice just then. 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. She felt a carefree laugh escape her, and he intertwined their fingers. She reached out a hand to steady herself on his shoulder. 

Then he reached to softly grasp her chin in between his thumb and forefinger and tilt her face up. She stopped laughing and smiled at him warmly. She could see his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed and begun to lean in. She closed her eyes seemingly without a conscious thought.

Leo’s lips were soft.

Her second impression wasn’t physical. She felt her magic perk up with interest, and she realised it was in response to Leo’s magic. It was tugging at her core, but not as though he was asking to form a conscious link between their cores. She was aware of his magic, but not in the way she was used to being aware of people’s auras when she used her magic senses. 

Leo’s magic was different than other people’s. She realised it felt alive in a way that other people’s didn’t, more than just a reflection of Leo, but a consciousness at least in part separate from his. It was like her own magic. And now it was curious.

They broke the kiss when she felt Leo grin against her lips and felt herself mirror the expression. 

She wasn’t quite sure at which point she had thrown both her arms around his neck, or when his hand which wasn’t tenderly holding her face found her waist, but she wasn’t complaining. 

She looked him in the face, which had an expression of pure happiness on it, and she leaned up to kiss him again. Leo obligingly met her half way. 


End file.
